


Rest & Recuperation

by Alexilulu



Series: Between The Lines [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: A little kissing, Angst, F/F, Gen, Some above the belt action, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Two comrades torn away from each other by happenstance and war are reunited after...years? decades? millennia? It's not even clear if they know themselves how long it's been. Does it matter?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: 2 Tops 2 Furious (To Spoon)
> 
> We take a regularly scheduled break from the most poppin' ship in the land to visit my apparent rarepair and see what's up with some of this shit
> 
> I guess for clarity's sake I should state that the sort of fictional placement of this is between A/B Forest King and Grün. Nobody's unbelievably sad or crying yet (except 2B, internally, and A2 who is just kind of a mess in general both physically and mentally). Yet. That comes later.

“Hey, 2B, thanks for taking care of that for us.” Anemone shifts on her feet, uncrossing her arms and gesturing towards the taller android. “I do appreciate it.”  
“It was nothing. We just happened to be in the area, anyway.” 2B nods once, then turns away. Anemone flinches once 2B’s moving again.  
“Wait, 2B. One thing.” 2B stops, turning halfway to look back. “How badly do you need that bed back? It’s a long story, but I think we’re gonna need it a little longer. Is that okay?”  
“It’s your bed.”  
“Well, yeah, but I gave you the room it was in, so it’s not fair to just take back things you give to someone without asking. There’s a human saying about it, from what I understand.”  
“Mm. No, we don’t really need it. Team-building exercises require closer contact, anyway.” Anemone’s veil hides only about 50% of her surprise.  
“Oh. W-well, let’s not worry about for now then, huh? Just let me know when you want it back, and we can make arrangements.” 2B nods, not breaking her gaze until it’s clear Anemone has nothing else to say, and walks away. Anemone sighs, scratching her cheek. 

Once outside earshot, Pod 042 pipes up. “Visual search of the camp infirmary does not reveal the location of secondary bed. Hypothesis: Anemone is lying about the whereabouts of the second bed that occupied your room.”  
“None of our business, Pod. It’s not our bed to start with, anyway.”  
“Acknowledged.”

 

Anemone’s room is a meager affair, little more than a desk with a rickety wooden chair, as well as an actual sitting chair shoved in a corner. Joining these minor possessions is a small bed shoved in one corner. The desk is a mess of old-world literature and scrawled notes on the same, and the chair seems to be performing triple duty as a clothes rack, sitting area, and liquor repository. The bed has only become a mess now that someone is occupying it. Anemone stands just inside the room, leaning back against the door she closed behind her, watching the occupant breathe under the cover. The only indication of what is under the blanket is the long trail of almost luminescent white hair trailing off the edge of the bed and resting on the filthy floor. 

“How in the hell did you get yourself into this…” It’s been a week since Anemone found Number 2 in her room, curled up in the chair, hood drawn over her head. She hasn’t left since then. Not that Anemone minds having someone so important to her past here, but…She wasn’t expecting to get kissed that first night, is all. And Number 2 categorically won’t talk about it, despite Anemone trying to talk to her about that. She barely talks at all, to be honest. Again, not that she minds, but harboring someone who is APPARENTLY wanted by YorHa for desertion wasn’t on her list of things to do before that night.

Anemone sits down at the foot of the bed. “Hey, Number 2, Earth to YorHa.” When the words get no response, she jostles the sleeping form with one hand, only to get her hand grabbed by the wrist and wrenched sideways and up. A2’s head appears from under the blanket, lips opened in a snarl that turns into surprise once she realizes it’s Anemone. She releases the android’s wrist, looking away. “…Sorry.”  
Anemone rolls the wrist once, finds nothing to complain about, and laughs under her breath.  
“Can’t blame you. Sorry about the YorHa crack, I didn’t really think about what I was saying.”  
“Mhh.” A2 sits up, stretching her joints. “What do you want?”  
“Well, let’s see. A week ago, a ghost from my past showed up, kissed me, then I got her a bed and she slept in it for 6 days. Also, she’s wanted by two very nice androids who also happen to work out of the same camp she’s now hiding in. Why don’t you stick that in your logic circuit and smoke it?”  
“Would you believe me if I said I had nowhere else to go?”  
“Probably.”  
“Then I had nowhere else to go.”  
Anemone snorts. “Smart-ass. You’re too good to be out of other options out there. You wanna try again?”  
“…I missed you?”  
“Missed me enough to avoid me for the couple-odd months I know you’ve been in the city for?”  
“Ugh. I don’t know, just pick a reason.”  
“I want you to pick one and stick with it, idiot.”  
“What the hell does that even mean?”  
“If you don’t know why you’re here yet, then you need to think about it. What do you even do in bed all day, anyway?”  
A2 leans back defensively, crossing her arms. “I was tired. Alpha units didn’t have the newer fusion plants, so I have to save power some days so I can function on others.”  
“Huh. And here I thought you guys were supposed to be the high-spec monsters we only dream of being.”  
A2 laughs once, shaking her head. “There’s a price to be paid for that kind of thing, you know.”  
“Right, right.” Anemone settles into the foot of the bed, turning to fully face A2 now that she’s awake. “So. You know there’s another question coming, right.”  
A2 looks back at Anemone, hands in her lap.  
“…I wasn’t joking.”  
“Hm.” A2 stares at Anemone’s poker face obscured by her veil.  
“…What does that even mean, ‘hm.’?”  
“Mmm.” A2 clenches her hand. “Mm? Hmm.”  
A2 grabs Anemone’s face in one hand, hand like a vise on her jaw. Anemone doesn’t react, the hint of her smiling visible under the larger woman’s hand. A2 works her jaw, trying to come up with the right words to call Anemone an awful woman, a tease, a pain in the ass, a flirt, a smug bitch, but the only thing that comes to mind is how close her hand is to Anemone’s mouth. Her grip loosens.

Anemone twists her head slightly, slipping A2’s thumb into her mouth up to the first knuckle, sucking gently and running her tongue along the pad.  
“What are you doing?”  
Anemone’s face remains unreadable thanks to that fucking veil, A2 staring at her in confusion and a feeling she doesn’t quite know how to place in her heart, her hand slackening until she’s not even holding Anemone’s face anymore, fingers limp against her cheek. The rest of the thumb disappears into her mouth.  
“Stop.”  
“Mmm?” Anemone doesn’t stop, just makes a quizzical noise around the digit in her mouth and gently nips the side of it with her teeth.  
“Hhhh, I said, stop…” A2 covers her mouth with her free hand, looking away. Anemone grabs A2’s jaw and twists her back towards the spectacle, holding her still when A2 tries to wrench away by grabbing her wrist. Anemone pulls her closer, until A2’s hand is the only thing separating their faces. “G-god you’re such a fucking tease, you k-?”  
Anemone smiles around the thumb, releasing it with a soft pop, and forces A2 down onto her back with a deep kiss, pinning her arms with her own. When they finally come up for air, A2 pulls one of her hands out from under Anemone’s and yanks her veil off, casting across the room. Anemone takes the opportunity to undo her cloak’s clasp and toss it aside with more care, then starts working on getting out of her top. A2 gets up on her elbows, taking in the view and breathing hard.

“Told you.”  
“And I believed you.” Anemone leaves her undershirt, leaning close to A2 again. “So…”  
“What? Getting cold feet all of a sudden?”  
“No, I just…you know that I have YorHa liaisons in the camp, they’ve met you? But you still came here, and I’m kind of…ugh, how do I even explain this?”  
“Stop trying to psychoanalyze me or be a leader or whatever the fuck you think that you’re doing and just fucking kiss me, holy shit.”  
“God, you haven’t changed a bit, haven’t you. Some people got where they are in the world by using their smarts, dummy.”  
“Okay, the mood has been thoroughly ruined, you are the worst.”  
“Oh, fuck off.”  
A2 scoffs and yanks Anemone back down onto her, pulling her back into a kiss. Both of their hands wander as they break away, and A2 pulls away to explore Anemone’s neck with her mouth while Anemone’s hands creep down to A2’s thighs and sliding under the thin material of her shorts, eliciting a small gasp into Anemone’s collarbone.  
“W-wait.” Anemone looks up from where she’s buried her face in A2’s chest, confused.  
“What?”  
“Look, this is kind of embarrassing.”  
“Which of us was talking about cold feet earlier?” Anemone returns to nuzzling into A2’s breasts, hands now exploring closer to A2’s thighs.  
“I’m serious, hang on.” A2’s not moving, hands frozen on Anemone’s arms. “I forgot to tell you something.” Anemone sighs, looking up again.  
“Okay. What did you forget to tell me?”  
“…”  
“Come on, it’s fine. I can roll with whatever is going on.”  
“I don’t have anything down there.” A2 turns away, releasing Anemone.  
“…What?”  
“Command cheaped out on us. Just the ones in our drop, naturally. Why waste unnecessary materials on a model designed to die for combat data? Nobody expected us to survive, so we had a cut-down build.”  
“Huh. Okay?”  
“You’re taking this surprisingly well.”  
“I spent 200 years scrabbling to survive in figurative Hell, and managed to get here, and you think I haven’t seen someone who wasn’t built with all the usual parts? Or lost function because of injury, or a dozen other things?” Anemone pulls A2 closer into a hug, resting her cheek against A2’s. “Sorry if I was pushy. I, well, I haven’t done this in awhile, so…”  
“I hate this shit sometimes.”  
“Yeah.” They sit in silence together.  
“So, it’s not weird?”  
“Nah. A lot of early models skip some of the more…accessory human-like features while they work out the kinks everywhere else. Most of them don’t get suicide missions, though, they just send them wherever and request data a couple years later if they’re still around. It’s just one of those things.”  
“…So, what do they do?”  
“Aftermarket field mods, mostly. Or good old fashioned elbow grease. There’s plenty of erogenous zones left even without pelvic action, and you could dial up your skin sensitivity too.”  
“…Hm.” Anemone brushes A2’s hair out of her face, smiling.  
“You don’t have to do anything right this second, Number Two. I’m not exactly going anywhere.”  
“Yeah.” A2 is leaning heavily on Anemone.  
“Are you tired?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, that makes two of us. C’mon.” Anemone rolls onto her side, untangling the blanket from under them and pulling it over her. “You get to be the big spoon.”  
“What the hell, I open myself up to you and you get to be the one who gets to be little spoon?”  
“It’s my bed, my camp, and I haven’t slept since you got here. Maybe once you do something nice for once you can get spooned.”  
“This some leadership shit you picked up from Rose?”  
“Yeah, actually.”  
“That corny bitch, I swear…” A2 settles in behind Anemone, sighing. Anemone elbows her. “Hey!”  
“Talking shit means you get hit, honey.” A2 shoves Anemone playfully, groaning.  
“Just go to sleep.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
“Once is enough.”  
“Shut uppppppp.”  
“Still talking.”

They kept going for another hour before falling asleep.


End file.
